


Pasta Power

by Skrellogs



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Cutting, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Pasta, Punishment, Ravioli, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sibling Incest, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrellogs/pseuds/Skrellogs
Summary: After the older twin finds Luigi misbehaving, Mario takes it upon himself to punish him with his long, wet noodle.





	Pasta Power

Mario entered through the front door of the small mushroom hut he shares with his younger twin brother. "Weegie! I'm-a home after saving-a the princess again!" he sang aloud in hopes that the green plumber would hear him. He didn't get an immediate response, however. Mario thought he had made himself quite clear that he required to be blown as soon as he returns home each day. He just got back from an exhausting journey across the kingdom, and the least his baby brother could do is suck the alfredo out of his midget cock every now and then. It's not like the princess would do it, the ungrateful bitch. Her pussy probably stank anyways, given that Bowser had his diseased turtle dick inside her 90% of the day.

The shorter, redder twin was now pissed at his brother's lack of respect. **"LUIGI!!! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE NOW YOU PIMPLED WHORE!!!"** Despite his booming voice echoing throughout the house, Luigi did not come running to his side. Strange. Yelling was usually enough to scare him into submission. Scratching his nose in confusion, Mario trudged up the stairs to Luigi's bedroom and raised his hand up to knock. He paused, however, once he heard strange beeping noises coming from the other side, along with eruptive giggling that unmistakably belonged to Luigi. Looking through the enlarged keyhole(Mario would repeatedly fuck it every night while Luigi was sleeping in order to make it big enough to look through and watch him undress), the red plumber could clearly see that Luigi was playing some sort of video game. Wait a minute...that's a...

 _'Sega Genesis???'_ Mario's eyes imploded with rage, and he kicked the door down with the force of a thousand angry dicks. He looked down upon Luigi, who was now shitting his pants with fear, and glanced at the TV screen. He was playing Sonic the Hedgehog. _"You-a mamafuckin' whore..."_ he growled through gritted teeth, _"I thought I told-a you that we-a only play-a Nintendo games here! And not only are-a you playing Sega, but...but Sonic the-a Goddamned Hedgehog!!! My worst enemy!!!"_

"B-But," Luigi stuttered, his body trembling and the shit in his pants bubbling up due to the the avalanche of fear farts, "I thought-a Bowser was-a your worst enemy."

 **"NO!!!"** Mario, angered by his brother's insolence, pushed his glass dildo collection off of his pretty pink flower desk, all but one smashing upon impact. He then began kicking the legs out from under the desk and shitting in every drawer. "It's-a Sonic! He's always trying to-a step me up with-a his games! At least Bowser doesn't do that! He's-a just a casual annoyance!"  Mario continued to glare at his brother with pure anger and disappointment in his sullen eyes before letting out a sigh. His voice became quiet, yet stern in tone. "...After all these years...after everything I've-a done for you...you defy me in this-a manner?"

"M-Mario...!" Luigi's eyes swelled red and puffy with tears, his voice shaky and fearful. He brought his hands together and held them up to his chin, sitting on his knees and begging for forgiveness. "I'm-a so sorry! I won't do it again, I promise! I...I didn't mean to-a be so naughty..." He crawled over to Mario's groin and fumbled for the zipper of his overalls. "L-Let me-a make it up to you-"

"No," Mario spoke, his firm hand clutching Luigi's wrist and preventing him from going any further, "It's-a too late for that now. What you have done is-a inconceivable, Luigi. Don't apologize with your mouth," he said as he pushed Luigi to the floor and forced him around, his plumped ass facing upwards, "apologize with your-a asshole."

Luigi heard Mario begin removing his own clothing, followed by his thick overalls falling to the floor with a thump. He then felt his older brother rip through his overalls with his fist, making an entrance to his clean, freshly-douched anus. His fist went inside his brother's asshole, stretching out the tight ring of muscle for his fat pastrami. Once it was loosened and prepped to Mario's liking, he removed his fist and sniffed his hand, groaning in ecstasy. _"Last nights' ravioli..."_

Mario took his penis in his hand, tossing it back and forth like a baseball as he admired his brother's position. He then positioned it right at his anus and trusted it in, his chubby lasagna cock deeply penetrating his lower organs, as Luigi's ass couldn't possibly contain the entirety of his member. Luigi cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, his nails digging into the hardwood floor and leaving scratch marks. _"M-Mariooooo~!"_

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP IM CONCENTRATING!"** Mario shouted as he began thrusting so hard and fast that his balls swung back and forth violently like an overpowered pendulum, stretching out far enough to slap his back and Luigi's face. Luigi's tummy bulged out from the amount of his brother being inside of him. Mario finally came a gallon of cream of mushroom stew inside of him, the entirety of the concoction flowing out of his asshole as soon as Mario removed his cock as if it were a bath plug. 

Luigi panted and gasped, feeling heavy and stretched out. _"A-ahh..."_ His throat was dry, making it difficult to talk. _"...h-have I been...punished?"_

"No, we aren't done yet." Mario grabbed the slightly-cracked dildo on the floor and shoved it into Luigi's leaking, gaping anus. Upon impact, the glass sex toy shattered into dozens of broken fragments, many of them disappearing within the bowels of Luigi's lower intestine. The broken dildo was thrusted in and out of him, the many shards cutting into Luigi's asshole and inside of his ass. His ass was being ground up like cheap beef. Blood came gushing out, leaking onto the floor and mixing with the large puddle of Mario's semen. He continued inserting the object into him until the whole thing had broken into tiny glass shards. They were all stored into his ass, and Mario put masking tape over his butthole to keep him from shitting out the glass. Luigi cried and begged for the glass to be removed, but Mario said that he would only remove the glass after he sucked him off.

Luigi, trembling and shaken up, got on his knees with tears pouring down his face. He picked up his older brother's dick with a pair of chopsticks and placed it on his tongue, taking it into the slimy, wet cavern of his mouth and began to suck, fluids already trickling down his throat. He sucked Mario dry, his head bobbing back and forth on Mario's shaft.

 _"You aren't going-a fast enough!!!"_ Mario shouted and began pushing the back of Luigi's head, his mushroom tip hitting the back of Luigi's throat. Luigi began chocking on Mario's cock, almost unable to breath. Mario's massive man member filled up his entire esophagus. When Mario hit his second orgasm and pulled out, Luigi couldn't take in his seed, and he coughed it all out on the floor. Mario cock-slapped his face as a result. _"Stupid bitch. Suck it back up and swallow!"_ Mario put his foot on Luigi's head and forced him onto the ground, forcing him to slurp up every drop of blood and semen off the floor. 

Luigi lied in the floor, his lips covered in his blood and Mario's semen. Exhausted and speechless, he began to sob as Mario lifted up his head. Mario kissed him sweetly, giving him a warm smile. "There we go. You're punishment is over, Luigi. Just don't do that again, okay?" He removed the tape from his anus and allowed him to shit out all of the glass and blood. Mario got dressed and stood up to leave before tossing him a towel.

"Clean yourself up."

**Author's Note:**

> yahoo!!! hello itsa Mario! i hope you enjoyed this fanfic, pls leave a comment and kudos on this! imma go off to have sex with my little brother now, wahoo!!! Ciao! ~ <3


End file.
